Unintentional
by MorbidCheese
Summary: He didn't plan on going to kindergarten. Nor did he plan on meeting Elysia Hughes. But he has, and something feels...different. Perhaps not all humans are worthless. Selim Bradley/Elysia Hughes


**Selim Bradley/ Elicia Hughes**

**Fma: Brotherhood**

**Geez. I think about how cute both of them are ****_for one goddamn minute. _****And I ship them. **

**Going to say Pride/Selim is supposed to be 5. Just because. And I messed with Elysia's age by a year. So she'll be a year older than canon, here, she'll be 5 when Hughes dies.**

**So she's 4 right now.**

When he first meets her, he's been having a really, _really_ bad day.

He doesn't want to go to this thing called "kindergarten". It sounds moronic and pointless. But his Mother presses that he must go to school so he can learn; he can't say that he's 500 years old, he already knows all he needs to know.

So he's enrolled in the school for military children, instead of getting a tutor, so can make friends. (He sees Wrath laughing at him, silently, while his wife's back is turned. He'll get back at him later.)

He doesn't want friends. He doesn't _need them._

He's dropped off early, with Mother, so they can talk with his teacher.

He teacher is a pathetic, spindly worm of a woman who is wearing a dark, thick turtle neck even though it's September. She also has huge, thick glasses that she has an annoying habit of pushing up every few seconds when she talks. Her reddish-brown hair is disheveled, and he's disgusted by how lowly she presents herself on the first day of a school year.

Mother is perpetually cheery as usual, blabbering away. _'Selim's such a smart boy!'_ and _'My pride and joy!'_

He almost snorts. If only she knew.

They continue to talk for what seems like forever, and to keep himself from lashing out with a shadow or two, (just to silence the teacher's annoying voice- he would never hurt Mother, oblivious as she is, he's grown fond of her) he looks around the room.

He puts on his Awestruck-Selim-Face, when really he's less than impressed. The room a drab, off-white color, and in what seems like an attempt to compensate, there are bright pictures and drawings and other stupid childish things that make him want to scream. Everything is chipped and worn out, the desks and chairs are doodled on, the dolls for the girls are missing hair or dresses or, in one case, and entire arm. He would think that since this is a school for military brats, funding _from the military_ would be sent to it. But it seems like the State has more important things to take care of.

He'll have to talk to Wrath about it.

Mother and the stupid teacher finish talking, and Mother grabs his hand to take him to the playground. The teacher smiles and chirps a cheerful "See you soon!" Which Mother happily returns and it takes all of his willpower not to destroy the classroom right then and there.

Mother stops at the swing set. "Now Selim, darling," She says, with a soft smile. And even a few tears pricking the corners of her eyes. What's up with that? "I want you to have fun, okay? Make some friends, sweetie."

He nods, but has no plans to try. "Yes, mother."

She bends down and pulls him into a fierce hug, a little sob escaping her. "Oh, my little boy is growing up!"

"Mother," He says with a fake, yet realistic laugh. He's had a lot of practice. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mother says, pulling back and giving a watery smile. "I mustn't do that, I'll be back with Mr. Connors to pick you up after school. Alright?"

He nods, smiling widely. "Of course!" But he despises that butler.

Mother leaves, blowing her nose on her handkerchief. He sits down on the only swing. He'll just sit here until it's time for class, hopefully no one will-

"Do'yoo want me ta push you?" A cheery, high-pitched yet oddly pleasent, voice asks from behind him. He whips around so fast that he nearly falls off the swing.

"What?" He asks, squinting at the girl. She's nice looking, for a human. Her hair is shiny caramel, in little pigtails, and her eyes are grass fields and flower stems. Her little blue dress is a bit scuffed in places, as are her Mary Janes, her face has a tiny smudge of dirt on it. This is a radical opposite to him, with a crisp white shirt, black slacks, and polished dress shoes. But little-girl-scuffy works for her like formal-white-black does for him.

"Do you want me to push you?" She repeats, slower. He almost rolls his eyes, he's not _stupid_, but remembers that he's Selim right now, not Pride.

"Sure?" He says, but it comes out like a question. That's what your supposed to do, right? Say yes, be polite, all that?

The girl's smile is blinding. "Yay!" She exclaims, then goes serious as she can get, which isn't much, and points her finger at him. "But you hafta push me after."

He nods, there's always a catch. He grips the chains on either side of him, and lifts his feet up. He's not getting his fancy shoes dirty, Mother would be furious.

Then he's flying. Sort of. Not really. The girl isn't that strong, but it feels nice.

She pushes him a couple more times, before saying (very loudly) that her arms are tired and collapsing (very melodramatically) on the grass.  
He gets off the swing and goes to sit next to her in an impulse. She's panting, lying spread eagle; and after another odd impulse, he does the same so that their heads are side-by-side, feet in opposite directions. Why is he doing this?

"What's your name?" He asks.

"El...ysia..." She pants. "Wha's yours?"

He smiles involuntarily, because that's a pretty name- wait, _WHAT?_ No. He didn't want friends. No matter how pretty or nice or _anything_ this girl is! But...then again...

"Selim." He tells her. "Selim Bradley."

She gasps. _"Really?"_ She says. "My Daddy knows your Daddy!"

"Really?" He asks. "What's his name?"

"Mah Daddy's name is Maes Hughes! 'N he's the best Daddy _ever!_"

Ah. Maes Hughes. A Lieutenant Colonel that works in Investigations. Wrath had talked about him before.

"Really?" He says, his wonder only a small bit faked now. /"Wow!/ So cool!"

He knows Elysia is smiling even though he can't see her face. And for some odd, odd reason, that makes him happy too.  
They talk for what seems like hours, learning more about each other, and just having _fun_. It's such a human feeling that he feels the urge to squash it, he's a _Homunculus_, so above such petty things! But he can't, because it makes him feel good.

Then, the teacher comes to gather them for the start of school. He and Elysia go their separate ways, she's a year younger than he is, and now he feels alone and bitter without her.

But he puts on his Happy-Selim-Face, and attempts to cope with the sheer stupidity that are his classmates and teacher. He raises his hand for every question, and makes himself seem upbeat and interested; he has to set up a good first impression as a teacher's pet, as a likable, _normal_ child.

The class goes horrifically slow, and he thinks of telling Mother he doesn't like school and wants a tutor. But, almost immediately, Elysia's laughing, smiling, _wonderful_ face springs into his thoughts.

No, he doesn't want to leave.

Because there isn't Elysia in the mansion. Only wrinkly old butlers.

So he'll stay.

But only for Elysia.

**/././././././././**

Mother and Mr. Connors pick him up at the end of the day.

"Did you make any friends, dear?" Mother asks as they walk to the car.

He ponders the question. Did he? Did Elysia see him as her friend? Before he can answer, a small thing latches onto him. Elysia "Hi best friend!" She yells, squeezing him tight. "Bye best friend!"

If it was anyone else, he would have hated it, but for some reason, he likes this human. And if she wants to hug him, then by all means, she can hug him. But before he can properly greet her, or hug her back (what?), she's running back to a dark haired man with glasses. Who, for some reason, is glaring at him.

He looks back at Mother (Why is she smiling like that?), a bit dazed, and says, "Yes, I do believe I have a friend."

**/././././././././././**

**There ya freakin go. Review!**


End file.
